The Great Swellview Eclipse
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: On August 21, 2017, the United States of America will witness a final solar eclipse for the last 99 years before the annular solar eclipse in 2025. This is Cindy's and Mindy's first full total solar eclipse that they're going to see without interruption from Jeff and The Time Jerker.
1. Getting Ready For The Party

It all began on August 20, 2017. A day before the total solar eclipse. In Swellview, everyone was getting ready for the eclipse. Everyone was celebrating. Some people were hanging up banners that were in red, white and blue. Some of the banners had Great American Eclipse on it while others had a picture of a total solar eclipse. In the Man Cave, Cheyenne was done working on Cindy's and Mindy's costumes for the party tonight at the Busby's. The Busbys were friends of the Manchester family and they were really nice people. Adam Busby was Ray's friend. He knew of Ray's secret while Danielle and the quintuplets were all friends of Cheyenne's.

"Okay, girls. Costumes are done." Cheyenne said as she looked at her two masterpieces.

Mindy came running in, along with Ray, who was holding Cindy in his arms. Cindy was asleep.

"What you got there, Cheyenne?" Ray asked as he was standing right beside Cheyenne.

"I have a yellow dress, with a beautiful sun piece for Cindy and a black dress, with a beautiful new moon piece for Mindy." Cheyenne said as she was showing Ray the two costumes.

Just as Cheyenne was showing Ray the two costumes, Henry came in.

"Henry, why are you here? Did I butt beep you?" Ray said, wondering why Henry automatically showed up.

"Nothing was going on at the house, so I decided to go ahead and come down here. What's going on?" Henry said, giving an explanation.

He then looked over at Cheyenne.

"Hi, Cheyenne. Nice costumes," Henry said as he was giving Cheyenne a hug and looking at the two costumes at the same time.

"Thank you, Henry. I made these myself." Cheyenne said, complimentary.

"Uh, why?" Henry asked.

He was confused about the situation.

"Because, Henry, tonight's the pre-eclipse party and the twins and I are going to perform a ballet about the eclipse and what to expect." Cheyenne said, explaining.

It took a moment for Henry to process that through his hallow brain.

"Oh. Okay. I get it. So, you're going to show the Busbys what a solar eclipse is through a ballet?" Henry said, finally getting Cheyenne's idea.

"That's right, Henry. Cindy's going to be the sun and Mindy's going to be the moon." Cheyenne said, explaining what the twins were going to be.

Henry then realized that there was something missing.

"But, who's going to be the Earth? A solar eclipse can't be done without the Earth." Henry said, proving his point about what happens in a total solar eclipse.

Cheyenne went over to her closet, opened it up and picked out her Earth costume.

"Relax, Henry. I'm going to be the Earth." Cheyenne said, in a calm voice as she was showing Henry her Earth costume, which was half blue and half green and the headpiece was the Earth.

Henry sighed in relief, knowing that his girlfriend was going to be portraying the Earth in the ballet.

As Henry and Cheyenne were talking, little miss Cindy, who was still in Ray's arms, asleep, was now beginning to wake up. She had tears in her eyes, meaning that she was in pain. It was almost time for her to take her medicine for her legs.

"Hey there, Cindy. Glad to see that you're awake." Ray said, looking down at the little who girl that was in his arms.

Cindy cried out in pain.

Ray's watch beeped.

"It's okay, Cindy. I know you're hurting. Let's go give you your medicine." Ray said as he was trying to calm Cindy down.

He then left, with Cindy in his arms.

Just when Ray got into the living room, Schwoz was there, with the medicine that was in a brown bottle. The medicine was for Cindy's legs, that were always getting blood clots, which of course, she was so small which was why she had to be treated like a baby.

As Schwoz was measuring the medicine in a syringe to give to Cindy, Ray's phone began to ring.

With one hand holding Cindy, he used his other free hand to get his phone. He then answered it.

"Hey, Adam," Ray said.

"Hey, Ray." Adam answered.

"How are you?" Ray asked.

"Good. And you?" Adam said, wanting to know.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just about to give Cindy her three o'clock medicine dose." Ray said, keeping his eyes on Cindy.

"Ready for the eclipse party that's going to go down tonight at our house?" Adam asked, excited.

"You bet I am. The girls, Henry and I are getting ready now." Ray said as Schwoz was helping him with giving Cindy the medicine, which she hated.

"Just remember that the party is at five o'clock." Adam said.

"I know, Adam." Ray said.

"Well, I'd better let you go, brother." Adam said.

"Yeah. Okay, Adam. Bye." Ray said.

"Bye." Adam said.

They both hung up.

Cheyenne, Mindy and Henry came down the stairs from the sprocket and they were carrying the costumes.

"I'll go ahead and take these costumes to the Man Van." Henry said as Schwoz was helping him put the costumes into a blue bag.

"Please be careful with them, Henry. They're too delicate to ruin." Cheyenne said, cautiously as Henry was walking to the elevator, carrying the bag that had the costumes in it.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne. I'll make sure that these costumes and headpieces won't have a scratch on them." Henry said, now getting into the elevator.

The door closed behind him.

4:15 PM

Everyone was getting ready to go to the Busby's.

Cheyenne was helping the twins get dressed into their yellow solar eclipse t-shirts.

On the front of their t-shirts, in black and white lettering said _**The Busbys are going to be eclipsed in darkness**_ and on the back of the t-shirts, it had their last name Manchester and below that, it had their first name.

Henry came out, wearing the same thing except on the back, his last name Hart was on there.

Ray came out with the same t-shirt that Cheyenne, Mindy and Cindy had on.

He was also carrying Cindy's diaper bag.

He went over to Cheyenne and picked Cindy up.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go." Ray said as he was walking over to the elevator.

Cheyenne, Mindy and Henry followed Ray, who was holding Cindy and carrying her.

 **(Okay. So, Cindy's a four year old little girl that is being treated like a baby because she is so small and Mindy is an eight year old who girl. What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. A Horrible Flashback

**4:45 PM**

Just as soon as they got into the Busby's driveway, Ray turned the key in the keyhole and the Man Van turned off.

Ray then looked at the back.

"Ready, girls?" He asked Cheyenne and Mindy, trying not to wake Cindy from her little nap.

Cheyenne and Mindy looked at each other.

"Ready," Cheyenne and Mindy said, whispering.

Henry looked at Ray.

"Are you okay, kid?" Ray asked, wanting to know what was going on with Henry.

"Well…" Henry started saying.

He then sighed.

Ray placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Kid, you can tell me what's going on. You know that I won't judge. Trust me." Ray said.

Henry sighed.

"Okay. Well, I was wondering if we can transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger." Henry said.

Ray sighed.

"Ray, what's the problem?" Henry asked, hearing Ray sigh an annoying sigh.

"Henry, I was wanting to be like this for the party. That way, everyone would know who we are," Ray started saying.

Henry sighed a sad sigh.

Ray placed his hand yet again on Henry's shoulder.

"But, if you would like us to be Captain Man and Kid Danger, then we'll be Captain Man and Kid Danger." Ray said, smiling at Henry.

Henry smiled back at Ray.

"Let's do this!" Henry said as he was getting out a gumball.

Ray followed him.

A few minutes later, everyone was out of the Man Van and were now walking up to the door of the Busby's, except for Cindy, who Ray was carrying in his arms because every few hours, her legs would give out which was why Ray had brung the medicine, just in case that happened.

When they got to the door, Cheyenne placed one of her fingers on the doorbell and pressed it.

The doorbell began to ring.

As they were waiting for someone to answer, there was loud music booming.

Cheyenne looked in the window and saw the orange-red haired quintuplets dancing to a song that she could recognize.

It was the song **Wobble** by V.I.C.

The door opened and Adam Busby was standing in the doorway.

Ray and Adam began to lock eyes with each other.

Cheyenne came back over to where Henry was standing.

"Ray!" Adam said, excited to see his best friend.

Ray took Adam into a friendly hug.

"So, this is your family?" Adam asked as he saw five people standing on his doorstep.

"Yes. This is my sidekick, Kid Danger." Ray said, carefully not trying to say Henry's name.

Adam extended his hand.

Henry took his hand and extended it to where the two hands met and then, they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Henry said as they were shaking hands.

"Well, Kid Danger, it's an honor to finally meet you." Adam said as they both stopped shaking hands.

Adam noticed Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, it's good to see you. Olivia, Ava, Riley, Parker and Hazel are expecting you inside." Adam said as he was giving Cheyenne a hug.

Cheyenne then got out of the hug and headed inside where the Busby quintuplets were waiting for her.

Just as soon as Cheyenne went into the house, the five girls stopped dancing and they all were now beginning to come towards her, arms extended out.

Meanwhile, outside, Ray and Adam were talking.

"So, Ray. How's the family?" Adam asked.

"Well, Adam, the family's great. I had to rescue Cindy and Mindy Lou Who from being abused by one of Swellview's dumbest criminals and also by one of Swellview's first ever time villain." Ray said, explaining what had happened to Cindy and Mindy.

As Adam and Ray were talking, Mindy had a flashback.

During a total solar eclipse that happened a few years ago in Whoville, Cindy and Mindy were together, watching the eclipse.

When the white halo behind the new moon appeared, a van showed up.

Jeff and the Time Jerker got out of the van and began to put on their target locked, motion sensed glasses.

The Time Jerker got the flashlight out of his yellow jacket pocket and turned it on.

He shone it around until he found the two that he was looking for.

"Take a look at that brunette haired Who. She would blend in perfectly with me." The Time Jerker said, referring to Mindy.

Jeff looked and saw a blonde haired Who that was standing right next to Mindy.

Her eyes were covered up by the solar eclipse viewing glasses.

"That other girl beside her is so cute." Jeff said as he was looking at Cindy.

The Time Jerker looked up and saw the ring around the eclipse beginning to glow very bright.

"Well, don't just stand there, Jeff. Grab her. I'll grab the brunette one." The Time Jerker said, still keeping his eyes on the eclipse.

Then, as Mindy and Cindy were watching the eclipse, without warning, Jeff and the Time Jerker grabbed a hold of the twins, gagged them both and dragged their unconscious bodies to the van.

Once that was done, they began to drive out of Whoville and to Swellview.

Right after the flashback, Mindy began to cry.

"Ray, the brunette haired twin is crying," Adam said as he was noticing Mindy crying.

Ray then knelt down to Mindy's level, still holding onto Cindy.

"Mindy, what's wrong? What's happening?" Captain Man said, concerned for Mindy.

That last question was more of a rhetorical question, desperately waiting for some sort of answer.

Mindy looked up at Captain Man, with tears in her eyes.

Inside Mindy's eyes, Ray could see what was going on and what she was seeing.

Memories of abusement and the eclipse were coming back to Mindy.

She then hugged Captain Man.

"It's okay, Mindy. It's okay. Daddy's here. You don't have to go back to that place." Captain Man said as he was hugging Mindy with his other hand.

"I'll hold Cindy for you until you're done with Mindy." Adam said, volunteering.

Captain Man gave Cindy to Adam to hold.

Then, Captain Man embraced Mindy in a reassuring hug, saying soothing words.

After a while, Mindy stopped crying.

"Better?" Captain Man asked Mindy as she was through drying her tears.

"Much better, Daddy." Mindy said, now smiling.

Captain Man got back up onto his feet and now took Cindy back from Adam.

"Let's go in." Captain Man said.

They now were walking into the house.

 **(So, Adam and Captain Man are quite acquainted with each other but, how is that possible? Is it because of a past memory? Well, stay tuned to know more. Besides, this whole story is about the twin sisters as a whole. Stay tuned for more.)**


	3. Storytime

When they got into the house, they sat down on the couch.

Captain Man kept his eyes on Cindy, making sure that she was okay. He was worried about her and he could see it. Cindy needed him and he would be there. For her.

Danielle came into the living room.

"Adam, is that your friend from superhero school that you have told me about?" Danielle asked as she came peeking around the corner, looking at her husband and at Captain Danielle asked Adam that question, he immediately nodded.

"Yes, Danielle. This is my best friend from superhero school," Adam said as he was looking at Ray. "The name's Ray Manchester but while I'm here, call me Captain Man," Captain Man said as he extended his gloved hand out for Danielle to shake. Danielle then took her hand in his and started shaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Man. Don't worry about your secret. It's safe with me," Danielle said as she was shaking his hand. She said the second part in a very low voice, hoping the quintuplets wouldn't hear it.

Danielle stopped shaking Captain Man's hand and began to walk back towards the kitchen.

Just when Danielle went back into the kitchen, Henry noticed a sad expression on Cheyenne's face as she was dancing.

Henry nudged Ray on his shoulder.

"What is it, kid?" Ray asked, not taking his eyes off of Cindy, who was asleep.

"I've got to go to the restroom," Kid Danger said, keeping his eyes on Cheyenne. "Um. Okay, kid." Ray said as Kid Danger was getting up off of the couch and was now heading upstairs.

A few minutes later, Kid Danger de-transformed into Henry and was now heading back downstairs. When he got back to the living room, he saw Cheyenne smiling. _Glad she's happy that I'm back. Whenever I transform into Kid Danger, she gets worried and upset. I don't want her to get worried about me today at the party. I hope that she's happy now._ Henry said to himself as he sat down on the opposite couch, parallel from Ray.

As Adam and Ray were watching the girls dance, Adam got up from the couch.

"Ray, do you want something to drink while I'm up?" Adam asked as he was about to head towards the kitchen. When Ray heard the question, he immediately nodded. "I'd rather go for a Coke," Ray said while looking down at the sleeping little who girl. He really wanted a beer but, as a supervising adult, it wouldn't be good for him to just drink alcohol.

Mindy tugged on her father's arm. Ray felt her tugging.

"What is it, Mindy?" Ray asked, wondering what it is that Mindy wants.

"I'm thirsty," Mindy said.

Ray sighed. Such a mundane statement, yet maybe one he needed.

When Adam came back from the kitchen, he gave Ray his Coca Cola.

"Adam?" Ray said as Adam was about to go back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Ray?" Adam answered, in a low voice.

"Can you fix Mindy something to drink?" Ray asked, looking at the brunette haired who.

Adam was looking between the brunette and the blonde haired who girls.

"Which one's Mindy?" Adam asked. He was confused. Both of the who girls had blue eyes but one has blonde hair while the other one has brown hair. "Mindy is the brunette haired who that is sitting right beside me," Ray said, explaining who Mindy was.

Adam gave Ray a thumbs up and knelt down in front of the brunette haired who girl.

"Hi, Mindy. I'm your daddy's friend, Adam but, you can call me Mr. Busby," Adam said, introducing himself to her.

"Mr. Busby?" Mindy said, in a friendly manner.

Adam looked up at her.

"Yes, Mindy? Are you thirsty?" Adam responded, smiling. "How did you know that? Did you read my mind?" Mindy asked, suspiciously.

Adam looked at Ray for this answer. "Well, Mindy. I heard you say it to your father a few minutes ago. So, what would you like to drink?" Adam said, now getting up onto his feet.

"Can I have some juice?" Mindy asked, curiously wondering.

Adam nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll go get you some juice. Wait right here with your Daddy. I'll be right back," Adam said, sweetly, towards Mindy.

He then went into the kitchen and within a few minutes, came back out with a cup of juice. "Here you go, sweetheart," Adam said, giving Mindy her cup of juice. Mindy smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Busby," Mindy said, appreciating him. "You're welcome, Mindy. Enjoy your juice," Adam said, returning his niceness.

A few minutes later, the ginger haired Busby quintuplets and Cheyenne stopped dancing. The quintuplets blue eyes shifted towards Captain Man and the twins.

"Captain Man!" All five Busby quints said together.

Captain Man turned around to look and saw the five girls and his daughter running towards him.

He sighed and groaned. _Fan girls. They all want my attention._ Captain Man said to himself as the girls were now crowding around him.

"Hi, Captain Man! I'm Olivia." Olivia Busby said, excited to see their favorite hero.

"Hi, Olivia. Listen, can you do me a favor and lower your voice? I have a little baby girl sleeping in my arms and I don't want no one to wake her up." Captain Man said, noticing the loudness in Olivia's voice.

"Yes sir." Olivia said, softly.

"So, where did Kid Danger go?" Riley Busby asked.

"Uh... Well, Riley, he um had to go to his grandma's house," Henry said, trying to cover himself up in a lie. A little lie would not hurt anyone.

"Why?" Riley asked. "Well, you see, Riley, his grandma's um very ill and uh has a few hours to live," Henry said, making an excuse as to why Kid Danger couldn't come. The main reason was because he didn't want to see his girlfriend Cheyenne upset.

"I'm sorry for asking," Riley said, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Henry chuckled. "Riley, you don't need to be sorry. Asking questions will help you grow," Henry said, cheering Riley up.

Hazel sat down on the couch between Captain Man and Mindy. She noticed little Cindy sleeping in Captain Man's arms. She smiled. Cindy was so adorable.

"Captain Man?" Hazel said, calling his name.

Captain Man turned towards Hazel.

"Yes, Hazel?" He replied.

"May I hold Cindy?" Hazel asked, smiling.

"Sure but, please be careful with her. She's quite tiny." Captain Man said as he handed Cindy over to her.

"I'll be careful with her." Hazel said as she was now holding Cindy.

As Hazel was holding Cindy, the other four quintuplets began to notice their middle, teenaged sister holding Cindy.

"Aw, she's so cute," Ava said, in a sweet voice.

"Thank you, Ava," Captain Man said, complementing Ava.

Hazel looked at Cindy and then at Captain Man.

"Captain Man, I have a question," Hazel said.

Captain Man turned towards her when she said this.

"Sure, Hazel. What is it?" Captain Man said, eager to know.

"How did Cindy end up with you?" Hazel asked.

When Hazel asked this question, Captain Man looked at Henry and Cheyenne.

"Well, I'll tell you, Hazel. In the form of a heroic action story," Captain Man said as he turned back around to face her.

Then, when the four other girls sat down around Hazel, Captain Man began to tell the story of how he saved Cindy and Mindy, using himself as the ego or the star of the story.

 **(So, Captain Man and Adam knew each other from superhero school. I can pretty much imagine how close that the two best friends are now. The Busby Quintuplets really want to know how Captain Man came to find Cindy and Mindy. Hope that you all stay tuned for chapter four and I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my other stories to pay attention to this one.)**


End file.
